


When The World Goes Dark

by HobblyWobbly



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dissociation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Phil Watson Tries (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Worried Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), idk how else to describe this uh, phil is ooc because hes a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobblyWobbly/pseuds/HobblyWobbly
Summary: His hand fumbles about in the dark for the wall. The only light coming from down here is a faint purple glow- wait. Phil squints in the direction of the light. Wide, purple eyes stare back. Upon making eye contact he can feel his muscles seize up. A cold shiver racing down his spine."...Ranboo?"Phil finds Ranboo having a panic attack in his enderwalk and helps him through it.
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 548





	When The World Goes Dark

Phil was woken in the middle of the night to Techno shaking his shoulder. The fire downstairs has long since died out leaving nothing but ashes in the hearth. He draws the blanket around himself more. Through the darkness, he can see Techno’s piercing crimson eyes.

"Techno..?" Phil bites back a yawn. “What's wrong, mate?"

"It's Ranboo-" and it's only now Phil saw the blood coating Techno’s hands.

There are deep scratches running along the inside of his arms. Blood following the curves trickling onto the ground. Phil is more surprised Techno hasn’t passed out from blood loss. "I don't- the kid isn't in a good state, Phil, and I don't know what to do."

"Where is he?" Phil is out of bed without hesitation.

Surprisingly, rather than lead Phil outside to Ranboo’s house, he is taken downstairs, stone bricks being pushed aside revealing the remnants of a yellow concrete room they both agreed never to enter ever again.

From the hole, Phil can hear the garbled ender cries. If not for Techno telling him who was down there Phil would have mistaken it for a random enderman. "What happened?"

"I don't know,” Techno sighs. “I heard a loud noise like a crash and found him down there. I tried talking to him, but he attacked me. It was like-" His hands ball into fists. "There was something wrong with him that reminded me of...well, me. I didn’t know what to do." He has always done well to reign his emotions in, but there is no hiding the sheer concern in his voice. Not when they’ve spent a lifetime together.

And it’s obvious that Techno cares for the kid just as much as he does. The number of times he has caught the two leaning on each other taking a nap or with their heads bowed over a pot cooking dinner is evidence alone. He may never admit it out loud, but Phil knows.

"I'll see what I can do," attempting for a tone close to reassuring, Phil descends into the pitch-black hole. Shit, he should've brought a lantern with him. His hand fumbles about in the dark for the wall. The only light coming from down here is a faint purple glow- wait. Phil squints in the direction of the light. Wide, purple eyes stare back. Upon making eye contact he can feel his muscles seize up. A cold shiver racing down his spine.

"...Ranboo?" Ranboo was shaking and trembling like a leaf in the corner. He wasn't making a single noise. There was so much blood. It coated the ground in a thin layer and covered every inch of the teen. He’s taller than normal, his head hitting the jagged ceiling, claws scraping against his head. His is unhinged in a silent scream. "Ranboo, it's okay. It's just me- it's just Phil." 

Carefully, he steps closer.

But as soon as Phil got close enough to touch and comfort him, Ranboo’s hand immediately slaps Phil’s away. At that moment, Ranboo’s previously silent sobs finally broke into full audible ones. Fat tears stream down his face. They burn his skin which only results in more cries.

The anguish breaks Phil’s heart, watching Ranboo fall apart and unable to do anything to stop it.

"Ranboo..." Despite Phil’s gentle tone, Ranboo still flinches hard when he speaks. He huddles further into the corner, bare feet kicking the dirt. His jaw pops a few times when he screams out a response. The poor kid is only in a light shirt and sweatpants. He must have been sleeping before this all happened. “Ranboo, it’s alright. Can…you please look up at me? I know you don't like eye contact, but please." 

Ranboo shrinks into himself but painstakingly brought his face out from between his knees. He seemed to intentionally prolong the process, lasting as long as he could before he flicked his eyes up to Phil. His body is tense, coiled, and ready to either attack or run, claws gripping the wall.

Despite his body screaming, Phil doesn’t break the eye contact. Slowly, Ranboo’s eyes fade back into their normal bright green and red hues, freed from whatever had taken hold over him. The lack of comprehension mixed with utter fear on his face only worsened Phil's worry. "You’re doing good Ranboo. Can you tell me who I am?"

"I...forgot..."

His voice is hoarse and Phil inches closer, hands out, letting Ranboo track his every movement. Hesitantly, Ranboo reaches out, bloodied fingers skimming over Phil’s palms. "That's okay. Do you know how you got here?"

"I- I just woke up- and I- I-" a whine rises from his throat. He yanks his arms back to his chest, curling further into the corner. "Monster I'm a- I hurt  _ everyone _ \- I betrayed my friends and- I burned down the c-community house and I- I-"

"I know, Ranboo, it's okay. That building was ugly anyway," Ranboo flinches violently when Phil rests a hand on his knee, but he doesn't slap him away. Progress. He smiles gently. "I'm Phil. We're neighbors. I brought you here after doomsday."

"...neighbors," Ranboo turns the word over in his mouth. A flicker of recognition shines in his eyes. He looks past Phil’s shoulder. "There- someone else he-"

"That was just Techno. He's not the most experienced with comforting others." Ranboo’s eyes widen. He stares at the blood on his hands.

"I-I hurt him! O-Oh gosh I didn't- I just felt someone grabbing me and I-"

"Shh, shh," Phil wipes away Ranboo’s tears so he doesn't end up burning himself more. "It's okay. I'm sure Techno understands. He’s the one who told me about you, you know.” Instinctively, Phil reaches up to brush the bangs from his eyes. Ranboo leans slightly into the touch. “Do you want to go upstairs?" He hesitates then shakes his head. "Okay. Can I hug you?" Another pause then a nod. 

Ranboo all but melts into Phil's gentle embrace. His wings protectively wrap around the boy shielding him from the world. Soft sniffles and sobs were muffled by his shoulder. He begins crying harder when Phil cards through his messy hair followed by a kiss to the top of his head. He hums under his breath rocking the boy gently, shaking fingers clutching his nightshirt.

This was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes a family is an anarchist pig, the creator of minecraft, and друг
> 
> ~~Also according to Ao3 statistics, only a small percentage of people reading this fic actually comment/leave kudos. Please do. It's free and I highly appreciate it.~~
> 
> Feel free to check out my Twitter! I post drabbles, hcs, make theories, and rt a lot of art!  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/H0bblyW0bbly)


End file.
